Conventionally, as a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, there has been widely known a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container described in the following Patent Literature 1. This rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container described in Patent Literature 1 is a so-called cosmetic material pencil that internally houses a rod-shaped cosmetic material. A user can cause the rod-shaped cosmetic material to appear and disappear from an opening at a tip of the container as necessary, and thus the rod-shaped cosmetic material can be provided for use. With such rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, for example, when the cosmetic material is applied over an applied portion such as an eyebrow, a thin rod-shaped cosmetic material requires the application over and over again and therefore takes the time, causing a problem of inefficiency. Meanwhile, with a thick rod-shaped cosmetic material, a cosmetic material heavily attaches in a wide range, causing a problem of failing to put on a fine, dainty makeup.
A cosmetic material applicator as described in the following Patent Literature 2 has been known as a cosmetic material applicator that handles the makeup as described above. The cosmetic material applicator feeds liquid cosmetic material in a container to a tip through a core material made of fiber and performs an application on an eyebrow at the core material tip. With this Patent Literature 2, notches are formed at the tip of the core material, and this tip has, for example, a saw-tooth shape. Since the tip of the core material is split so as to form a teeth shape with this Patent Literature 2, fine, dainty makeup is possible, and the use of the plurality of teeth allows efficient application. Further, the teeth shape also allows the makeup while an eyebrow is combed.